Double Trouble: An Eragon One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Joslyn is Jeod's daughter. Upon meeting in Teirm, Eragon and Joslyn fall in love stirring up trouble wherever they go, even at the Varden. Together, they sneak into a tent that holds the last dragon egg and will forever change the fate of Alagaesia.


**Double Trouble**

Memories flooded Eragon's mind as he gazed upon the woman. She had long golden blond hair with green eyes and fair skin. Her dress was black, something of a norm for her—typically black was worn at funerals, but she liked to wear it because she liked the color. Eragon had to admit the color suited her. As one particular memory crossed his mind he asked, "You are not going to push me in the Jiet River are you?" His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

Joslyn cracked a mischievous smile. "Now why would I do something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you pushed me into the ocean when I was in Teirm." Eragon's sarcasm subsided as he began to laugh along with Joslyn. He stepped closer to her and embraced her. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well, now you have," she whispered into his shirt. Joslyn was Joed's daughter and while Eragon was visiting Teirm, she had the opportunity to spend some quality time with him. During their time together, they became good friends. When Eragon left, she had a heavy heart, but that weight has been lifted since she arrived at the Varden and saw the young Rider.

Joslyn was two years older than Eragon, but she was still a trouble maker. Growing up, she had caused her parents a lot of headaches. She was not intentionally bad all the time; for the most part, she happened to always be where there was trouble. Brom even noted that she was even worse than Eragon.

Jeod and his wife Helen waited for the friends to part before they greeted the Rider. "How fares you and Saphira?" Jeod asked.

"We have been getting by all right." Behind him, Saphira added a few of her comments regarding their situation.

Jeod nodded and then said, "Well, we have had a long journey and are in need of some rest as well. It was nice to see you again. You will have to tell me more of your adventures at a later time."

Eragon inclined his head. "Indeed." Before she left, Joslyn hugged Eragon once more. "Try to stay out of trouble while you are here," he whispered.

"I should say the same for you."

When Jeod's family left his line of vision Saphira said Her feelings for you have not changed. In fact, I sense that they have become stronger.

I noticed. Eragon sighed. What am I going to do, Saphira? I know that I like her as well, but I am not sure what to make of my feelings. Is it just an infatuation like I have with Arya, or is this more genuine?

I feel as if you are making this more complex than it has to be. Saphira snorted.

Eragon turned on his heel to face his dragon. This is complex, Saphira. I am a Rider and she is human. I will endure forever and she has a mortal life. Angela's fortune said that I would fall in love with a woman of noble birth, and although her station is high enough to be considered noble, how can I be sure she is "the one"? I mean there are so many other noble women in the world.

Eragon, disregard what the fortune said and live for you. If you base everything upon what Angela said then you will miss out on a lot of things. Only you are in control of your future. Make it how you want it. Now, do you want Joslyn in your future, or not?

Eragon pondered his dragon's words. You are wise and I shall heed your words.

Good. Now, let us find something to eat; I'm starving.

A week and a half passed before Eragon got to see Joslyn again. He was busy helping his cousin rescue Katrina from Helgrind. During that time, he thought a lot about Joslyn and what she meant to him. After much thought, he came to the conclusion that he cared for her a lot more that he had ever imagined and that he did want to be with her. One night, while he was sitting around a campfire with Roran, he vowed that he would talk to her as soon as he got back.

Eragon entered the tent and saw Jeod pouring over a scroll. Scattered on his desk were several other scrolls. "Hello."

Jeod put down the paper to look up at his guest. "Eragon, what a pleasant surprise. Can I get you something? A cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Tea does sound nice," he said, smiling. The old man always made him feel welcome. Jeod glanced over to his wife. Immediately, she picked up the tea kettle and began to pour eater into it. Her visage was sour, making Eragon feel bad for saying yes to tea. When she stormed out of the tent, Jeod heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is she all right?" Eragon knew that being with Jeod's daughter meant having to deal with her parents. Ever since Teirm, Helen has always been a little harsh with him, a relationship he hoped to mend that very afternoon.

Jeod rubbed his temples and explained his situation to Eragon. He told him about his mediocre station and her hard task of adjusting to a new lifestyle. Reminding him of Helen's background, Jeod said, "She is not used to fixing her own meals, sleeping in a tent, and washing her clothes. She is doing the best she can, but I fear it may not be enough, despite my encouragement."

"What about Joslyn?"

Jeod cracked a smile. "She is like me in so many ways, Eragon. It has not been easy for her either, but she has been in a far better temperament than my wife. She has helped a lot around here from cooking meals to helping me with this," Jeod lifted up a scroll.

"Ah. What exactly are you doing?" Eragon was pleased that Joslyn was all right and now wanted to know what the old man has been up to.

"Nasuada has asked me to look through these scrolls in hopes that I could find another way into Urû'baen. Recall that I found a secret entrance many years ago. Nasuada feels that there can be another way in and appointed that task to me."

Eragon's eyes grew wide. "Have you found anything?"

Jeod shook his head. "Joslyn and I have skimmed through hundreds of scrolls and found nothing. Not even a clue or riddle. Nothing."

A moment of silence enveloped the room. During that time, Eragon heard footsteps approach. Thinking it may be Helen, he held his breath. When Joslyn poked her head in, he exhaled. She had a confused look on her face, her eyes depicting a little worry. "Father, is mother…" she cut off her sentence when she saw Eragon. "Eragon!" She entered the tent, walking towards the Rider.

"What are you doing here?" She hugged him. Eragon's heart raced as her body pressed against his.

"I came to talk to you and give your parents a gift." Eragon said, grabbing a gold orb from his pack.

Joslyn gasped. Jeod stood up from his chair to look at the orb. "Eragon…" he could say no more. Helen walked in the tent and became puzzled by their huddle.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"I have brought you a gift," Eragon said, taking the gold from Jeod. He then handed it to Helen. Behind him, Joslyn and Jeod exchanged glances. Helen's eyes grew big, her expression in pure shock. "I do not know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything. I know your family has been through a lot and this is only a small contribution from me to help you out Also, you took a great risk harboring Brom and I and for helping my cousin, Roran. I know that it is not much, but I believe that if you are careful, you can make that amount grow."

Helen swallowed past the lump in her throat and then whispered, "Thank you."

Eragon dipped his head. He turned on his heel to face Jeod, "With your permission, I'd like to speak to your daughter alone."

Joslyn snapped out of her reverie to look at Eragon, her curiosity rising. "You have my permission, Eragon." Eragon smiled and looked at Joslyn.

"Come Helen, let us leave them be." Jeod said after Helen had put away the orb.

When they were gone Joslyn asked, "That was a generous gift. Now, pray tell, what is this really about? You are not trying to bribe my parents are you?"

Eragon laughed. "No. What I said is true."

"All right, but what is this about then?"

Eragon took her hands in his before replying. "I have thought a lot about you ever since I last saw you." Joslyn caught her breath as soon as she heard him utter those words. "My feelings have been so conflicted, and after taking with Saphira, I finally have them sorted out. Joslyn, my heart is telling me that we should be together—I am in love with you."

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes as Joslyn listened. "I know we will face many challenges ahead, but I know that we can conquer them together. Now, what I want to know is if you feel the same about me."

Joslyn nodded a broad smile upon her lips. "Yes." Eragon smiled as well and began pulling her closer to him. Together, they began to lean in, their lips meeting halfway. The impact sent Joslyn's head spinning as her heart leapt for joy. His strong arms wrapped around her as their lips danced.

When they finally pulled apart, they rubbed noses. "I love you," Joslyn said. "I have been in love with you since I met you."

"I am not sure if I was in live with you before you pushed me into the ocean, or after." He chuckled.

"What about while you were in the ocean?" Joslyn shared in his merriment, kissing him again. After several minutes, they departed the tent hand-in-hand in search of her parents. They spotted them talking a few feet away.

Jeod smiled when he saw his daughter with the Rider. He had a feeling they were going to become a couple and beamed when his assumption was correct. Next to him, his wife stood silent, but content. She always had high hopes for her daughter, but never imagined that she would catch the eye of a Rider. The prospect frightened her in general, but the fact that she was with Eragon specifically calmed her. If he had not proved himself worthy, she would have objected, yet, he already did. Her daughter's happiness shone through and she thanked him once more before he departed.

"I will come visit you tonight if I can. If not, I will be here tomorrow."

"Then, I will be waiting." Joslyn stood up on tip-toe and kissed Eragon, despite her parents watching.

That evening, Joslyn cuddled next to Eragon. They were talking about a scroll she had read that may have contained a clue about Urû'baen. She had discovered it a few hours after Eragon left and the clue had been festering in her mind ever since. It was a riddle and she got a headache trying to figure it out. When Eragon arrived, she asked him if could figure it out. The task occupied their entire time together.

Joslyn's parents voiced their opinions as well, but nothing seemed to fit. "I will bring the scroll to Nasuada tomorrow. Perhaps one of her advisors can figure it out."

"I hope so." She placed her head upon his shoulder, her eyes droopy.

"It's late and you are tired, so I should probably take my leave."

"No." Joslyn said. Eragon kissed her brow and wrapped his arm around her. Soon, she was asleep. Waiting a few more minutes to ensure that she was sound asleep, he maneuvered off the cot they were sitting on. Gently, he laid her down and covered her with blankets.

"Good night, Joslyn. I love you." After bidding Jeod and his wife good night, he went to bed himself.

Weeks passed before the riddle Joslyn discovered was solved. The newfound information fueled the Varden and gave them the upper-hand. Nasuada send a good portion of her army into the Empire, conquering city after city, of course, not without some difficulty. Murtagh and his dragon Thorn may not have been present, but the King's spellcaster's gave Eragon, the elves, and the Varden's spellcaster's trouble. In Feinster, Eragon and Arya had to fight a newly made Shade, a feat they accomplished, though at the cost of many lives.

Eragon and Joslyn spent as much time together as they could, their love only becoming stronger despite the war trying to tear them apart. There was a time when Eragon was absent for about a month as he was with the dwarves and then in Ellesmera. Upon his arrival, Joslyn pushed her way through the crowd and ran up to him. Eragon lifted her up and spun her around, the people of the Varden staring at them. It was no secret that they were together and though he received a lot of support, he still knew that most were wary of their relationship, and that included Nasuada.

The woman had no say in his love life, but she cautioned him against it. Eragon shook his said and told her that he could not deny his heart. He told her that before they were together, he was a mess, but after, he was finally able to think straight and focus on his duty as a Rider since the duty to his heart had been satisfied.

As long as Eragon performed his duties, Nasuada said nothing about their relationship even though she still did not approve. Her disapproval also stemmed from their differences. As Eragon's friend, she did not want to see him hurt later on. Though, her mind would soon be changed.

After several weeks of trudging through the Empire, Eragon and Saphira, with significant help from some spellcasters, the Varden finally had possession of the last dragon egg. The riddle Joslyn found did not lead them into the palace; rather, it led them to the egg. That night, the Varden celebrated an enormous victory.

"I want to see it?" Joslyn asked, still shocked from the day's events.

Eragon looked at his lover, ceasing his kissing. They were alone in his tent, their happiness overflowing into intense passion. Joslyn stared deep into his eyes as she lay under him. "You know I cannot do that. Nasuada had the egg hidden."

"Come now, I know you know where it is."

Eragon's eyes became sad. "Joslyn, I can't do what you ask."

She narrowed her eyes and pushed Eragon off her. Annoyed, Eragon sat up next to her. "If it were not for me, we would never have found the egg in the first place! I just want to see it so I can gain a better sense of accomplishment."

Eragon sighed. "Look, you will see it, eventually. Nasuada is having everyone touch the egg in hopes that it will hatch. The process is secret to keep the egg safe. Everyone who see's and touches the egg must swear fealty to Nasuada. It's her way of keeping order in all of this chaos."

"I understand why she is doing that to everyone else, but why to me? She wants to force fate, so why not let me see it sooner rather than later?" She shifted to look at Eragon. Her demeanor softened, making Eragon become relieved. He would have upset her more if she kept insisting to see the egg.

Crawling over to him, Joslyn pressed her lips against his, her intentions very clear. Eragon stiffened, cursing his foolishness. With each passing kiss, Eragon became weaker and weaker. Eventually, Joslyn was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "This is not fair," he managed to say in-between kisses.

"Life is not fair." Joslyn said, as she seduced him further. Before Eragon become completely lost in her touch, he mentally called out to Saphira. Instead of supporting him, the dragon laughed.

It seems to me you had better give her what she wants.

But Saphira, Nasuada will kill me if I snuck her into see the egg!

What would you rather have, Nasuada's wrath, or Joslyn's? Besides, I would be equally to blame for this, so you are not alone. Go. Show her the egg.

Fine. Eragon growled. He was more upset at the fact that his girlfriend had managed to seduce him. How did she do that?

She is a woman, and you had better get used to it. Did you honestly think you would be the one in charge? Saphira joked.

Rolling his eyes, Eragon gave in. "Okay, I will show you the egg."

With a giddy yelp, Joslyn leapt off Eragon. He grabbed his sword, something he never left without, and grabbed Joslyn by the hand and led her out of the tent. He had Joslyn hide as he dispatched the guards and as soon as they were gone, waved her to him. Once inside, Eragon used magic to open the vault that the egg was held in. Carefully, he pulled out the egg.

Despite the darkness, the egg still glimmered with radiance, its emerald color painting the tent. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Here." Eragon handed it to her.

Joslyn took the egg from him and cradled it. "It's light!"

Thinking back to when he found Saphira's egg, Eragon smiled. "It is. And very smooth too."

A surge of energy coursed through her veins as he stared at the egg. She did not know how long she held the egg, but it was long enough for her to become attached. In her head, she heard a faint whispering. She tried to focus on what was being said, but she could not make out the words. Her world suddenly became dizzy, and soon, it went black.

Joslyn's head pounded as she opened her eyes, a fuzzy image of Eragon above her. "Joslyn!" The sound made her bolt upright, her head slamming into Eragon's.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, her head in excruciating pain. She felt her body become warm as Eragon embraced her.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Eragon asked, his worry apparent.

Joslyn closed her eyes and shook her head. "I am not sure. I remember holding the egg, and then, waking up. Everything in between is a blur."

Eragon helped her to her feet as guards filed in. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Stand down," Eragon demanded, his voice booming around the tent. "She is with me."

The guard angrily sheathed his sword. "My apologies, Shadeslayer." Then, as quickly as they came, the men left.

"You know, if it weren't for my elevated status, we would have been dragged off."

Joslyn hung her head, "I know. I'm sorry."

Eragon lifted up her chin. "Don't be. We are not called Double Trouble' for nothing. We are in this together, and you know what, it's not as fun sneaking around when you have no one to run from." He kissed her. "Come, let's get out of here."

Nasuada was beyond furious when she learned that Eragon had shown Joslyn the egg. As promised, Saphira ardently defended him. In the end, Nasuada had to back down, but she told Eragon to never disobey her like that again. "I cannot have you breaking the rules without consequence if I am to keep order here. You are fortunate no one but the guards and I know about your little adventure, else, I would be forced to publicly punish you both. However, since no real harm has been done and it was discreet, enough, I am letting you off since I cannot think of any punishment that can also be discreet."

Joslyn glanced at Eragon and then looked back at Nasuada. "Discreet or not, we deserve punishment."

"I know, but Eragon and Saphira made an excellent case for you, so I really brought this upon myself and therefore cannot punish you, even in a less harsh manner, else it be engrained on my conscience. You have presented your case, and I must judge fairly, and I believe I have."

Joslyn curtsied. "Thank you, but I assure you, we will never do anything like this again."

Nasuada dipped her head. "I will hold you to that. You may go, but Eragon, may I see you for a moment?" Eragon nodded and bid farewell to Joslyn. When they were alone Nasuada said, "I just want you to know that there is another reason why I felt compelled not to punish you two."

Eragon stared blankly at her, saying nothing. Resuming, she said, "After you described what happened to her when she touched the egg, I have reason to believe that she may be the next Rider. What are your thoughts?"

Eragon could not deny her words, and neither could Saphira. "Nothing like that happened to me when I came across Saphira's egg, but that does not mean anything. It seems she connected with the dragon—that is the explanation I can give."

"I figured as much, and, I hope we are right. It would explain a lot."

"Aye, it would. I had a feeling she is more than she seemed from the moment I met her."

"She is very different."

Eragon laughed, "That she is, but that is why I love her."

Three day's passed without much incident, but on the fourth day, Eragon could be seen running through the camp towards the tent that hid the egg. Panting, Eragon witnessed the small dragon poke his head out of the shell. Behind him, Saphira towered over him watching as well. In attempt to keep up appearances, Nasuada had several members of the Varden touch the egg, as promised. She even had Joslyn touch the egg again to wipe out any suspicion if the egg should hatch for her.

Joslyn was not present when the dragon hatched, but Eragon wished she was there with every fiber of his being. With a tiny squeal, the emerald dragon managed to weasel out of his shell where he began licking off the sticky substance that resided all over him. When he finished, he looked around. No one moved as he looked at them one by one. His gaze stopped once he noticed Eragon and Saphira. He looked them over for a good minute before shifting his gaze. Obviously not happy with those present, he jumped off the table.

The crowd gasped, a wave of relief sweeping over them when the dragon was not hurt. Eragon followed the creature out of the tent, the crowd of people behind him as the dragon began to look for his partner. The crowed became larger and larger as the dragon passed more people of the Varden. The crowd walked for nearly an hour before the dragon stopped at a tent: Jeod's tent.

Whispers began to circulate as the dragon jumped up and down, like a little puppy. Eragon walked up to the dragon, telling the people behind him to stay where they were. The dragon began again once he saw Eragon follow him into the tent.

Joslyn was busy washing dishes when she heard the flap open. She turned her head and saw Eragon, a smile crossing her lips. "Eragon!" She succumbed to him when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

After, he said, "I am not the only one who came here to see you."

Confused, Joslyn asked, "What do you mean?" Eragon just motioned towards the tent entrance with his head. She shifted her position to get a better look and saw a small green dragon staring up at her. Eragon was glad he was holding her when she jumped and screamed. Her body began to shake as her shock sunk in. Taking her by the hand, Eragon led her to the dragon, kneeling on the ground.

"You have to touch him to complete the connection." Not looking at Eragon, Joslyn extended her hand towards the creature. His snout touched her hand, instantly igniting a garish green light. When the light diminished, Joslyn was on the ground unconscious. Eragon lifted her off the ground and placed her on the bed, her dragon nipping at his heels.

Joslyn awoke a few minutes after, her hand burning. Next to her, her dragon lay curled up, his eyes looking at the people tending to his Rider. Eragon had assured the dragon that he meant no harm and that he was in a relationship with his Rider. "How do you feel?" Eragon asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her parents were in the room, smiling down at her.

"All right I guess." Eragon helped her sit up. She looked at the mark on her hand in disbelief. "I—I'm a Rider…"

Eragon nodded. "Yes." Joslyn looked at her parents. They nodded as well. An unfamiliar noise caught her attention.

"What is that?"

"There is an entire crowd waiting to behold the new Rider and her Dragon." Suddenly shy, Joslyn nuzzled into Eragon's chest.

"Oh no." Eragon held her whispering words of support. "Do you really think I can take on such a prominent role?"

"Of course. Plus, you have Saphira and I…" He was about to mention Glaedr, but held his tongue realizing that he would have to keep that a secret for a while longer. His heart ached at the thought of his deceased mentor, but when he looked into Joslyn's eyes, he felt confident that he can train her.

"We will be able to be with each other every day, nearly all day, now," he said.

Those words calmed Joslyn. "You will also have to put up with me and my trouble-making ways for forever as well."

Eragon smiled. "I think I can do that." As they kissed a wave of comfort and satisfaction swept over them. Confident, Joslyn walked outside with Eragon and her dragon to face the cheering crowd.


End file.
